


Between Worlds

by Bolontiku



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Quick Fic Jan 2021Prompt: Pinned against the wall, Hand around throat & "Was that supposed to hurt?" For Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Between Worlds

His head bounced off the wall, a sound crack followed, he came back faster than she anticipated, his hand closing around her throat, long slender fingers wrapping around the base and shoving her off. 

The two of them had been at it for several hours now. Loki seemed to be the only one capable of keeping up with her, Nat stopped next to Steve, arms crossing over her chest. “Who is winning?”

Steve blew out a heavy breath, eyebrows reaching his hairline, “I think even FRIDAY is having a hard time keeping up with them.”

Nat smirked, “she is definitely something, a good addition and she keeps Loki on his toes.”

**

Loki narrowed his eyes, he could see when she shifted. 

That was her power, she could shift between different dimensions. It impressed him, how easily she did it, barely batting an eye, it took him a second to follow, but he kept up. He rather enjoyed training with her, her dark hair braided and twitching with what he guessed was pleasure as he came within inches of her with his daggers, her laughter sending a thrill through him. 

Her eyes danced with mirth as she shoved her entire being into him and he crashed into the wall, his head connecting soundly, breath knocked out of him briefly, “was that supposed to hurt?” he asked, just low enough for her alone to hear.

He caught her off guard, wrapping his hand around her throat, he caught the way her breath stuttered, the way her cheeks darkened and those dark brown eyes widened and pupils dilated. It was enough to distract a man, he shoved her back and off of him.

Just as he predicted she shifted, slipping into another plane and he rushed in after her, pressing himself completely against her while tugging her into his arms, one large hand cradling the back of her head. She squeaked, hands pressing against his broad chest as she squirmed against him. 

“Going somewhere little one?” he purred.

She blushed, oh, the pleasure that rippled through him at the sight of that. Ever since he had laid eyes on her, this one immortal with her rich laughter, he had _seen_ her. Not the one she projected into the world, the one that easily stepped out of touch. The one that smiled brightly while redirecting attention elsewhere, no, he had seen the one that slipped between the cracks in the worlds. 

When he had first slipped in behind her it had been more than he had anticipated, her little jump at his presence had made his blood heat, her gasp leaving him wanting. 

Now- now, he had her where he wanted her. Her plush curves pulled flush against him, fingers curling into her hair, tugging softly, enough to have her tilt her head back, gasping softly, brows furrowed in confusion as her eyes tracked the movement of the tip of his tongue as he licked his lips. 

“L-Loki-” she couldn’t get her mind to focus; hard, lean, well toned muscles moving under her fingertips, reminding her of the stealthy predator he was. Loki’s hips pressed flush against hers, leaving nothing to the imagination as _every_ bit of him pushed into her; hard as the damn daggers he wielded. 

It had been a constant game between the two of them, she had barely been able to keep out of his grasp these past few months. Dancing between the worlds she had known since she was a small child, surprised to feel his fingertips across the back of her neck, along the curve of her waist, tickling the center of her palm. He left her breathless with the way his eyes followed every move she made. Watching her like a hungry predator, as if any moment he would pounce and devour her. In all her years she had known no other to watch her like that. There had been those that had given her looks, one’s that made her skin crawl, one’s that made her stand tall and remind them of the power she wielded. But never had a stare made her… _want_.

She _wanted_ him to stare, _wanted_ to feel those eyes on her and only her. She wanted to feel his touch as they danced around each other in training. She wanted to hear his whispered words. Loki Odinson left her wanting in a way she had never felt before and that… that was dangerous. And it left her wanting even more.

Loki swept in, savoring the way she melted into him, fingers curling in the fabric of his training uniform, softening even as that little noise caught in the back of her throat. He would have it, everything she had to give, everything and more, everything and anything she would willingly hand over to him. _Only_ if she gave it to him.

He slid his free hand up around her throat, thumb pressing up under her chin. Her dark lashes sweeping down as her lips parted, soft and inviting, gaging from her response she would be giving him everything he wanted.

Loki felt the shift as he leaned in, a low growl rumbling up from the center of his chest, her fingers flattening against his chest and she moved so quickly-

**

Steve winced as she sank down, sweeping Loki’s feet out from under him. Natasha raised an eyebrow as she caught the position she had escaped from, a smirk tugging the corner of her lips as Steve hissed in pain beside her.

“Alright, I think that’s enough,” the blond called out stepping towards them.

Loki was on his feet before she could brush the long braid of dark raven hair over her shoulder, she looked up at him from under her lashes, lips pressed together in a mock pout.

“Maybe try a little harder Prince of Asgard,” she pressed two fingers to her lips and blew him a kiss and a quick wink.

Loki flinched as he heard Thor’s brash laughter fill the training room. Still he locked eyes with her and it was there. The knowledge, she had bent to him, swayed into him, he had her wanting. 

“If I ever thought to bear witness to my brother landing on his ass such as he has this day!!!”

Loki groaned as he was hauled around vigorously, clapped on the back as Thor wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Words muffled and ignored as he watched her back away from the group, meeting her gaze once more.

It seemed they would dance a little more.


End file.
